Healing the Shards of a Broken Heart
by Mez10000
Summary: Post Anime. Satoshi disappears after the final battle and comes back followed by a mysterious stranger to find Daisuke and Riku's relationship in trouble. Will Satoshi seize his chance? SatDai?
1. A Moonlit Meeting

Healing the Shards of a Broken Heart

Due to popular demand (sarcasm) and the fact that I just can't leave poor Satoshi the way he is…I am writing the partner fic to Shards of a Broken Heart. If possible, please read that one first (and leave a lovely review!), but otherwise, read this as if it was just another post series fic.

I don't own D.N.Angel, Satoshi or Daisuke. However, the OC is easy enough to spot...

* * *

It had been three months since Satoshi had been seen last. Three months since that epic battle between angels that had left the town in awe. Amongst the confusion, hardly anyone had noticed the disappearance of the blue-haired boy…almost all but the lone red-head sat on the fountain's edge overlooking the starlit town.

With the rise of the moon, Daisuke had felt lonelier than ever without the phantom thief constantly poking fun of him… Little did he know that beyond the shadows, a curious pair of eyes was watching intently…waiting…

On the other side of town, Satoshi sighed at the moon. He too, noticed a big difference without Krad. He also knew it was irrational, and he was much better off without him, but he missed Krad. Missed the constant cynical comments, the commentary…even the constant struggles and arguments. The sad truth was, once Krad had awoken, he'd driven everyone else away, and for a time, Satoshi only had one person to talk to – the very person who was the source of his pain, Krad. The only person who could ever understand how this emptiness feels, was Daisuke, he knew, but he was still hesitant about talking to the klutzy redhead.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was still being watched…and was blissfully unaware of it. The figure cloaked in darkness smirked.

"So, this is what's captured Satoshi's interest for so long," a female voice whispered to herself. "Poor guy…he's rather a cute one too… If Satoshi doesn't hurry up, he'll already be spoken for…"

"He already has a girlfriend," Satoshi remarked dryly.

The girl didn't even look around. "Satoshi, you haven't seen him lately. Remember, a lot may have happened in three months. Besides, how did you find him? Not taken to stalking him, have you?" The figure gained a suggestive smile at the last comment.

"Daisuke's…pet led me here," Satoshi explained, holding out Wiz. "And I told you not to use my first name, didn't I?"

The girl waved aside the comment. "Satoshi…what's stopping you from talking to him?"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "He would never look at someone like me if he knew…"

"Satoshi!" the girl almost shouted, but quickly lowered her voice. "Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. _He_ looks almost as lonely as _you_…"

The girl started to walk slowly away, letting the moonlight reveal her sorrowful, azure eyes as she turned to give her last insistence. "Please, Satoshi. Please talk to him."

And then, she left, leaving Satoshi alone in the shadows, watching the solitary redhead by the fountain. He slowly crept out of the shadows, still holding the white furball.

"Ni…Niwa?" he asked hesitantly to get Daisuke's attention.

"Hi- Hiwatari? What are you doing here? Everyone's been so worried."

"I'm sorry. I had to…get away. To think."

Daisuke made a small noise of approval. "I can understand. I've been by myself more and more since me and Miss Riku…"

Satoshi's breath hitched; was Daisuke about to say..?

"No, it's nothing," he amended, running a hand through his spiky hair. "So…how are you doing?"

"I'm fine…" he said automatically.

"Ye…yeah…" Daisuke stuttered awkwardly, making Satoshi's heart flutter wildly.

It was then that Satoshi realised that if neither of them said anything, this conversation would end flatly that very second.

"I'm thinking of coming back to school tomorrow," he announced.

"Really? That's great! So, you've had enough time to think?"

"I guess so…I suppose I decided that I'd be better off around people in school than on my own."

"Yeah… I guess you feel lonely too…"

Satoshi nodded slightly, his glasses glinting in the moon's light. "Krad might not have been the best person in the world, but…for a while, he was the only one I could talk to."

Daisuke looked up, surprised, for a second. "What did you talk to him about? Surely he wouldn't have been interested in anything but capturing Dark?"

"Just stuff," Satoshi hastily covered up – the only time Krad had seemed to listen to his tamer at all was when the boy had thought about Daisuke.

"Hmm…I always thought Dark was so annoying, but as soon as I got to know him…it was like he was a different person…"

In the short silence that followed, the clock tower rang it's bell, announcing to the night the late hour.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" Daisuke shouted.

He leapt off the fountain's wall and sheepishly grinned. "Hiwatari…I'm so sorry…I have to…"

"Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Daisuke slowly grinned as he realised what Satoshi had said, then quickly dashed off to whatever he was late for. Daisuke's smile was infectious, as Satoshi found himself with a smirk, too.

Satoshi rested against the fountain, relishing the crisp sound of the water crashing down…feeling the cool mist blown off it in the slightly warm night…

"You feel better now that you've talked to him, don't you?" the girl from before asked.

"_Miss_ Hiwatari…don't tell me you were listening to all that…"

Even she couldn't help but notice the emphasis on 'miss' that Satoshi had used. "I prefer to be called Setsunai…" she informed him with the air of someone who had repeated this many times. "Especially by you…"

"And I prefer my last name to be used," he retorted.

She sighed. "Fine, I don't care…I'll see you around, Satoshi."

With a flash of white-blonde hair, the girl turned and left abruptly.

"Why…why can't Satoshi call me by my first name?" Setsunai whispered into the night, a teardrop staining the pavement a darker shade of grey.

* * *

Who is Setsunai? What was Daisuke about to say about him and Riku? Find out in the next chapter of Healing the Shards of a Broken Heart.

This will have many chapters, I have decided, but they will be short. And rather than have it just focus on SatDai (while that is a VERY important point…), it'll probably expand into their lives in a bit more detail than I'd thought.

I, like many people, like to feel appreciated, so please review! forces Daisuke to give puppy-dog eyes Try saying no to _that_ face!


	2. An Actor's Entrance

Chapter two…I think I'll probably have about six…I don't know why, the number six popped into my head and it seemed important…

I do not own D.N.Angel, to my great regret. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction – I'd be writing the script to make this into a proper continuation!

Thanks to my one and only reviewer…even if only one person reads this, I suppose that's one person whose life has been made a little bit happier… (Edit: I've got to stop typing this late at night, I come up with all sorts of crazy things like the previous sentance!)

* * *

The beginning of a warm, sunny school day…and the absence of a certain redhead was plaguing someone's mind. Leaning against the desk, Satoshi supposed that he shouldn't really be too surprised that Daisuke wasn't in school yet. He had never known Daisuke to be early so far...

True enough, Daisuke arrived in, panting, barely a second before the bell rang. All he could do is smile at his friend before taking his seat. Satoshi didn't mind – Daisuke was Daisuke, after all. In fact, he felt in rather high spirits compared to the sighing students around him…that was about to change though.

The trigger for this change? The teacher entered, followed by a certain blue-eyed, blonde haired girl. She seemed shorter and more delicately built than the other girls in the class. She looked shyly around the class for a moment, spotting Satoshi and giving the faintest suggesting of a mischievous smirk before becoming all innocent and withdrawn again.

The teacher, for once, had no need to struggle for silence – the stranger had stopped everyone talking instantly. "Class, I know it's unusual to get a new pupil so late in the year, but please welcome Miss Setsunai Hiwatari – I'm sure you all remember what it was like to be all alone in a new school."

Setsunai gave a small smile, acting – as Satoshi knew – shy.

"Hiwatari, why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked delicately, almost as if she were a flower whose petals could bruise if she spoke too harshly.

"Um…hello, I'm Setsunai. I…I'm very pleased to meet you. I only just moved here… I like reading…and…um…" she seemed to fail for words, shooting the teacher a pleading look – the one that looks like a nervous puppy that isn't sure if it's done the right thing.

"Okay, then Hiwatari, you take a seat…there's one free in the back - two away from the window…"

She sat down in the indicated chair quietly, waited until everyone's attention was back at the front, then flashed Satoshi a broad grin.

The blue haired boy glared in reply, making Setsunai's expression overly sad – think the look of ultimate betrayal you receive after kicking a puppy, and you aren't far off. Unfortunately, this was when the teacher noticed the back of her class.

"Hiwatari! I would never expect such behaviour from you! Stay behind after class…and apologise to Hiw…atari?" she trailed off, noticing the repetition in names.

"She's my sister, sensei," Satoshi explained tiredly. He then, rather than make maters worse by hesitating, apologised. "I'm sorry…_Miss Hiwatari_…"

Setsunai seethed – Satoshi was going to pay for that later…calling her by her family name…

Struggling for speech, the teacher eventually gasped out, "Well, Hiwatari, stay behind after class…both of you…and we'll sort this out."

The rest of the lesson passed by slowly, Satoshi making sure not to do anything that would even look like it may get him into more trouble. And Setsunai sat there like a little angel – quiet, reserved and politely paying attention. When the bell rang, Satoshi barely bothered to move.

"Hiwatari," the teacher addressed, before realising her mistake. "Setsunai Hiwatari," she amended, "do you want to move class? If there's a problem between you and Satoshi…"

"It's nothing, sensei, I'm sure my brother won't be so mean again," she replied, giving a polite smile.

"As for you, Satoshi, why on earth you would pick on your own sister like that on her first day?.."

"I didn't…it's a form of game she likes to play," Satoshi explained once again.

"Satoshi, if you think that for a second I'm going to believe…"

"Sensei, please don't punish him. We've both had a really hard time lately and I supposed he just wanted to blow off some steam. It's not his fault," Setsunai sweetly implored.

"Very well, go outside and enjoy the break, you two. But if there's any more trouble…"

"There won't be," Setsunai assured, smiling.

As they walked out the class Setsunai whispered to Satoshi, "I win round one…Satoshi…"

He sighed – he knew he wouldn't stop hearing about this until he managed to score a point against her, which would be tricky seeing as everyone currently thought of her as a timid, reserved little girl…

To Satoshi's surprise, Daisuke was waiting for him outside class.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

So, Satoshi explained everything. Setsunai was his adopted sister. Her mother had died about a year before her father had fostered Satoshi. Her and Satoshi had always gotten on well despite her father spending more time with the recluse boy than with his own daughter.

"It's weird, though – I never blamed Satoshi," Setsunai interjected.

Satoshi sighed – he knew the use of his first name was deliberate.

"…Miss Hiwatari…" he started half-heartedly.

"Satoshi, you're my _brother_. I _want _you to call me 'Setsunai'," she argued. "And I am _not _ever going to call you by our surname!"

"Very well…Setsunai…"

She broke into a broad smile. "See, you didn't choke on it, did you? And speaking of names, you haven't introduced me to your friend."

Satoshi turned to the redhead who was now blushing. "Daisuke, this is Setsunai Hiwatari; Setsunai, Daisuke Niwa."

"Ple- pleased to meet you, Miss Hiwatari," Daisuke stuttered, as he normally does when talking to any girl for the first time.

"Relax, Niwa, I'm not going to bite!"

"I just didn't think you'd be so outspoken…"

Satoshi sighed. "She has that effect on people…I've told her time and time again that she should join the drama club…"

"But that just wouldn't be fun! If people knew how good an actor I am, they would be prepared!"

Satoshi could see the confusion written on his friend's face – sometimes, he didn't know what to make of Setsunai either. However, he couldn't help but treasure the moment – Daisuke looked so adorable when he was confused.

"Satoshi?" Setsunai asked with a grin – apparently she'd noticed where his gaze had been directed.

"…Yes?.."

"I was thinking; why don't we invite Daisuke over after school? I mean, we could use the company, and if he was willing to help with the house…"

"The house?" Daisuke wondered.

Satoshi explained, "…We're tidying it up. Apparently, father left it to me in his will. Normally the authorities wouldn't let me live alone, but considering my position with my education and my old job commanding the police force, they're willing to bend the law slightly…"

"But, if they saw how badly beat up the house became because of Krad, they might not let him live there anymore," Setsunai explained. "It takes a lot of work, but… neither of us wants to go into care…"

"Of course I'll help!" Daisuke announced, smiling. "I only need to tell Mom and then I can come over almost straight after school."

"Great! Oh, and Satoshi?" Setsunai said, cheerful smile firmly in place, "I'm going to have to get some food – you'll be alright left for an hour or two with Niwa tonight, right?"

"I'm not letting you go out on your own. You don't know the neighbourhood – it's too easy for you to get lost," Satoshi argued.

Setsunai was shocked at this – she thought Satoshi would welcome the thought of a couple of hours alone with his crush. But she was also numbly happy – it had been a while since anyone had cared enough to say anything like that…

"Okay, I guess you two will have to show me around for a while. Sorry to be such a third wheel…" she apologised, tugging absent-mindedly on a strand of hair that framed her face.

Satoshi assured her that they'd be more than happy to show her around, before the bell went for their next lesson. After the two following lessons, in which Setsunai more or less behaved herself, they had an hour's lunch break. Setsunai decided that she'd like to join one of the sports clubs in a loud voice before going off to find this club – a pattern of behaviour Satoshi recognised as her lying to give him and Daisuke some limited privacy for an hour. He really would have to thank her for that…

The two planned their attack on the house during their hour. They had sat on top of the school roof, eating their lunches in the fresh air.

The redhead took a nibble of the Towa-made-sandwich in front of him, chewing slowly before finally swallowing. He hesitatingly asked, "Hi…Hiwatari? Why do you always have plain bread in your lunch?"

It was something Daisuke had never failed to notice, but until today, he hadn't asked why…

Satoshi regarded the slice of bread before him solemnly. "Maybe…it reminds me of a perfectly blank canvas…"

He smirked at the lost expression on Daisuke's face. "Not really, though. I just can't be bothered in the mornings…"

"But, Hiwatari…you can't just live on bread! What have you had to eat today?"

"Including this slice of bread…" he started, brandishing the item, "…one slice of bread…"

"But Hiwatari, you need to eat in the mornings! Didn't your mother ever tell you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

Satoshi turned away, not even trusting himself to tell Daisuke why he was hurt by this…he feared his voice would just come out in a thin croak…

Daisuke wasn't being insensitive on purpose, but he soon realised that his mouth had got him into trouble without even thinking about it.

"I'm sorry…I don't think sometimes, do I?"

Satoshi tried to wave it away, trying not to make a big deal out of it, but he choked on any reply he was attempting.

"I really am a klutz sometimes. Why did I even mention your parents?"

"It's okay…really," Satoshi assured weakly. "I can't even remember them…why should I be so uptight about it?"

"But, I feel so bad for having my family when you have almost no-one…"

"I'm fine…I've got used to being on my own…"

"Hiwatari…I know it's not much, but I promise I'll be here to help whenever you need it, okay? There's not much I can do, and I could never replace a family, but…"

Here, Daisuke got stuck for words and looked away blushing as he tried to stutter out an ending.

"Niwa…thank you. Knowing that someone here…" Satoshi breathed in deeply, willing himself the courage to finish the sentence, "…is happy, just because I'm alive…it makes me happy…"

Daisuke vaguely recognised the words Satoshi had said to him, but was puzzled. Then again, Satoshi has always muddled up his head and confused him – it had been a great source of enjoyment for Dark. Before he could ask Satoshi to untangle the knot in his head, though, the bell rang, signalling the end of their hour of freedom.

"We should go to class before sensei yells at us for being late…" Daisuke pointed out awkwardly.

Satoshi nodded, following his 'friend' inside. In his head was going a high-speed train of emotions – insane optimism that at least Daisuke cared for him like a friend, hatred for the bells that the school used to signal the passing of an hour, the last dregs of excitement that had come with his fairly obvious flirtation…and, slight sadness that Daisuke had said nothing in reply…

It was then that the boy realised that he'd forgotten completely about Riku…his thoughts chased themselves round in a furious maelstrom for the remaining two hours of lessons. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice Setsunai's flashing looks of concern, nor Riku's furious glares at Setsunai, nor Daisuke's distracted sighs out the classroom window…

* * *

Another chapter! I'm writing this at 10:10 – the writing bug bit me and I wrote at least half of this chapter within the last hour, along with spelling and grammar checking what I'd already written… Anyway, by the time you read this, I will have had almost eight hours of sleep, I will still feel tired, despite only staying up for an extra hour to write this, and will have debated with myself whether to post this so early in the morning. And if I am making no sense to you – I'm typing half asleep…I need to get to bed…

Please review – my fingers became a centimetre shorter by typing this!


	3. A Tale of Sadness

Wow, chapter three…I can see this fic become longer the more I work on it in my head – I thought it'd only be two chapters with it's predecessor…this happened with another fic and I had to discontinue that, but I don't want to do that again…

I don't own D.N.Angel (if I did, there'd be more yaoi…)

* * *

The final bell of the day marked the beginning of the evening's freedom for the children, as they burst out of classrooms and rushed out the front gate. Among them, were Satoshi, his adopted sister and his oblivious crush…

They strolled together to Satoshi's limo – yet another thing he had inherited from his adopted father. He didn't like it – in his mind, it merely highlighted that the man had completely ignored his daughter to his dying days; it should have belonged to Setsunai, along with the house. Still, Setsunai never complained, and Satoshi never acted as if he exclusively owned these things, even though, legally, he did.

The Hiwataris' gave Daisuke a lift to his house, where he could change and ask his mother for permission to come over for a few hours. As Daisuke left the vehicle with a somewhat stained smile, Satoshi finally asked Setsunai what she was silently fuming about.

"What? I'm not angry about anything," she assured blankly – Satoshi definitely knew she was lying.

Satoshi had known she was furious, even when she had firmly plastered a grin on her face and cracked a joke while leaving school.

"Okay, I might be kinda mad with the one of the Harada twins…"

"Your first day and you've already made an enemy…quite an accomplishment…" Satoshi remarked.

She gave him a stern glare, before explaining, "When I went off to give you and Niwa some time alone, I didn't think I'd actually _find_ the athletics club! They were practising, so I just watched for a while, and while they were taking a couple of minutes break, some of the girls in our class came and talked to me and I just chatted, right?

"But then, the two twins came over, and started interrogating me about Daisuke! I said I didn't know him that well, and I only knew him through you. And then Risa started asking about you – you know, I think she might have a crush on you – but, anyway, I told her that if she wanted to know, she should ask you herself, because I'm not going to speak about my brother behind his back. Then Riku became distraught and teary and started shouting about Daisuke, but no one could really hear what she was saying because she was crying too. She seemed to be blaming it on you, whatever it was. Then, Risa and Riku got into an argument about you…"

Satoshi was finding it hard to follow all this. "Wait, so Risa likes me…and Riku is blaming me for something, which has something to do with Daisuke… And they got into an argument about this? How did it end?"

"Um, Riku shouted at me and called you…well, it really doesn't matter what exactly she called you…and just stormed off to cry somewhere," Setsunai concluded.

They were cut off from this engrossing subject of conversation by Daisuke coming back into the car.

"Mom says it's okay for me to come over!" Daisuke said with a grin.

A rare, sincere smile graced its presence on Satoshi's face. Setsunai merely rolled her blue eyes at her brother's reaction.

While neither Hiwatari spoke about the twins, as the car sped towards their house, Satoshi felt it weigh on the back of his mind. He paid it no attention though – he could always figure it out later.

The limo gently stopped outside the creepy, derelict-looking house that both Satoshi and Setsunai called home. When Daisuke first entered, he held back a gasp of shock. Somehow, he hadn't fully realised how destructive Krad had been…

Rubble lay strewn across the floor, obviously from the half ruined stone throne that stood out of place in the main room.

"I'd invite you to take your shoes off…but…" Satoshi trailed off, hardly needing to explain that the floor was nowhere near safe to walk on – not only stones littered the room, but shards of glass and twisted metal, also.

Even with the windows and curtains open, dark shadows rested, stubbornly unmoving from the corners of the house. Not a breeze dared to ripple through the house, all was silent, gloomy and eerily so.

"I'll work upstairs for a few hours – we need to get that bathroom useable pretty soon," Setsunai explained seriously. However, when Daisuke wasn't looking, she winked at her brother and Satoshi knew he was incredibly lucky that Setsunai was so considerate.

"Thank you, we'll work on the main room and the kitchen down here, then," Satoshi said, putting far more emphasis on the thanks than he normally would do.

Setsunai left in high spirits considering that she was about to introduce the bathroom's basin, bath and toilet to their original shade – white – rather than their current preferred colour – an acutely moss-like shade of green.

Satoshi decided that the floor was the very first thing which needed sorting, so he moved the larger stone pieces outside and Daisuke swept up the smaller stones, glass shards and other debris afterwards. At first, they worked in awkward silence, before Daisuke broke the stifling lack of noise.

"Your sister is…pretty weird…" he said tentatively.

To Daisuke's relief, the icy blue-haired boy smiled at this. "Perhaps…"

"I mean; she's someone completely different every second!"

"It's an act."

"Huh?"

"She finds it hard to be sincere about things, so she acts instead. That way, people are happy…"

Daisuke was still confused, understandably.

"Setsunai…maybe her name is too apt. She's seems to have experienced nothing _but_ sadness, even before she was born."

Daisuke almost stopped sweeping, not sure if he ought to listen. It sounded as if Satoshi was about to tell him some huge family secret, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

"Apparently, her father was only around our age when his girlfriend got pregnant…he wanted nothing to do with the unborn child and stayed around for his girlfriend's sake, even when she refused to abort…she was sixteen when she gave birth. The shame must have barely been bearable, but she kept her daughter – looked after her – even though Setsunai's father wanted no part in her life."

Daisuke's eyes were wide – he simply couldn't imagine a parent like that…a parent with no love for their child…

Satoshi continued, almost unaware of his audience now, "When Setsunai's mother died, I think the only person who loved her had left this world. Even now, Setsunai thinks that it's her fault…her mother had always been sickly, but giving birth at an early age hadn't helped her immune system…the only one as sad as Setsunai had been her father, but rather than console each other, he turned away from his daughter. He was too weak, and she reminded him of his love too much… That when he adopted me."

Satoshi heaved a particularly large stone outside, letting it drop with a slight sigh of relief now he didn't have the weight staining his arms.

"Setsunai clung to me, and I didn't know why – no one would explain to me. So slowly, I coaxed her story out of her – she was only about seven and I was nine…"

"She's two years younger than us? But she's in the same class in school…" Daisuke wondered, utterly confused now.

"She's very bright – she simply skipped a year or two…not too difficult…"

It was times like these that Daisuke was forcibly reminded of Satoshi's college decree…

"So, then what?"

"For a few years, everything seemed alright, but then her father looked into my family – did very detailed research; he never did anything by halves – so he forced me to take painting lessons and eventually, moved me here after realising the true power of the Hikari bloodline, leaving Setsunai dumped on some unwilling relative."

"So when you were gone for all that time…"

"I went to get Setsunai. She's had a really bad past – I feel like I should do something. I just remember her despondent face when she was seven…so young, but she knew exactly what was happening all the time, she knew everyone saw her as a disgrace. I was the first person to treat her like an equal."

Daisuke looked down, suddenly guilty for having had a tragedy-free childhood. His parents loved him and he'd always had a home and a certain future…come to think of it, he had acted like a spoilt brat when Dark had emerged, wanting this new and unwelcome person out of his life. He hadn't disliked Dark those first few weeks, he had _needed_ to dislike Dark, because he was different – he wasn't normal or average…anything but! He hadn't not liked Dark – he hadn't liked the _change_…

"In a way, that's why I'm working so hard on the house. I think I could deal with being put into care for a year or two, but…if Setsunai was forced to go back to family who don't want her…"

And Daisuke understood. Satoshi – appearing cold and unfeeling was actually very empathetic…he just had problems showing it.

"I'd like to help too," he decided. "I'm rubbish with housework and clumsy, but…I must be able to help somehow…"

From the top of the staircase, blue eyes watered with happiness. It had sounded strange, having her life story told from a different perspective, but it was amazing that, even from an outside point of view, Satoshi had left nothing out and known or guessed exactly how she felt. It wasn't often her adopted brother surprised her, but Setsunai had to admit that she was surprised.

'_No one ever cared that much to notice…there has to be something I can do to make it up to him…'_ she resolutely promised herself.

The boys below had no idea that they had been overheard, and never would, as Setsunai crept back into the bathroom to finish scrubbing the porcelain surfaces.

A few hours passed, and slowly but unmistakably, the house was getting cleaner. The main room was now relatively dust and rubble-free; the bathroom was starting to look white again and the kitchen looked so clean, you could _almost_ cook in it. However, all three knew it would take many weeks before the house was fit to live in.

Eventually, Daisuke had to go home, so they bade him farewell and said they'd see him in school tomorrow. Setsunai cooked a basic meal for the two of them, and over dinner, they discussed further plans for the house.

"At the moment, tidying up is just about all we can do, but eventually, we need to decorate this place – I'm guessing the previous owners were big fans of grey, but I'm not," Setsunai said, giving the walls a distasteful glare.

"One thing at a time, though…"

"I know…now, what are you and Daisuke going to do tomorrow? You're probably sick of down here by now…"

Satoshi was silent while he contemplated. "You've already taken care of the bathroom?"

She nodded.

"Which leaves the bedrooms…"

Setsunai's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry – I really shouldn't mention you, Niwa and bedroom in the same breath, right?" However, the slight smile on her face indicated that she was not sorry at all, and was enjoying the awkwardness now radiating from Satoshi.

"Setsunai?"

"Yes?" An innocent expression was firmly plastered on her face, even though both of them knew it wasn't completely sincere.

"Have we sorted that I am not cleaning the bedrooms tomorrow?"

"Nope, you'll have to do one of them with Niwa sometime – there are _three_ bedrooms…"

"Fine, tomorrow then…" Satoshi unwillingly sighed.

Tomorrow sounded like it'd be a large strain on his self-restraint…

"Oh, speaking of tomorrow, hasn't our class got swimming?" Setsunai's azure eyes sparkled with a mischief that suggested that she hadn't innocently remembered this fact.

Daisuke...wearing nothing but the small, school regulation trunks...

Tomorrow, for Satoshi, would be a _very _large strain on his self-restraint…

_Darkness…running…puffing…pain…_

_Satoshi ran – why or from what he didn't know, but he ran all the same. A steady thump – what was that? His feet slapping the floor? His heart pounding wildly? Or the noise of the beast he ran from? All he knew was he was in pain, but couldn't stop running. If he gave in…_

Blue eyes blinked open in the darkness. For a brief second, he felt panic, before reassuring himself – it had been a dream. An annoyingly frequent dream at that – it had haunted him this past week – but just a dream. A small shaft of moonlight fell across the room, from the slightly parted curtains, giving him the little light he needed to be able to see.

Plain. In every sense of the word, the bedroom could not be described as anything but plain. Yet, it housed Satoshi, who could never be considered plain, in any sense of the word.

* * *

Yet another chapter finished late at night (this is becoming a habit…) The time, in case anyone is wondering, is 10:50 this time…

Please review – it guilt-trips the authoress into writing more…


	4. An Active Imagination

Chapter four! Things are really starting to get moving, and now the authoress has a new laptop, nothing can stop her!

Hey, I have Movie Maker again! restrains self from making lots of movies

Warning: some materials of a slightly citrus-y nature, but it is very slight. Also contains minor Riku-bashing…

I don't own D.N.Angel…do I have to remind myself _every _chapter?!

* * *

Satoshi sighed, watching his classmates splash around in the water. Although, his attention was blindly fixed on one person in particular…

As Daisuke's head popped out of the water, the damp stuck to his hair, making the spikes droop slightly. Droplets of water slid down his face and neck, which Satoshi followed earnestly with his eyes, watching the smooth lines of Daisuke's body as he hauled himself out of the water. Satoshi mentally shook himself – his imagination had gone into overdrive as the sight of his crush's scantily clad body.

As he regained some limited control over his mind, he noticed two faint lines of pale skin running down Daisuke's back. Satoshi knew they were scars from the only time Dark had needed to force his wings out of Daisuke's back. That was the reason Satoshi never swam with the rest of the class – his back was riddled with deep scars – it would cause too many questions to be asked.

Luckily, no one noticed where Satoshi's gaze absentminded lay, which may have raised more awkward questions than the scars on his back.

The fact that Daisuke was panting slightly from the classes' warm up only furthered the image in Satoshi held – in his mind, Daisuke's moist body was glistening with sweat as he writhed beneath the other boy, gasping out his name with a deep, carnal instinct for more…

It was perhaps a very good thing that no one was paying attention to Satoshi…

Riku's voice, while not intentionally loud, was high enough in volume to shake Satoshi out of his daydream.

"Daisuke! Don't ignore me!"

Satoshi's heart gave a small, hopeful flutter, but told himself to get a grip. He could always be mistaken…

Peering over at the other side of the pool, he noticed Daisuke resolutely ignoring his girlfriend, apparently pairing up with Takeshi for the lesson. Riku was left open mouthed, then strode off to tell the teacher in a huff.

"Sensei, I don't have anyone to work with…my partner is standing in for a friend's ill partner…" Riku lied. Even scorned, she honoured the age-old tradition of pupil verses teacher – she wouldn't dare say that Daisuke was deliberately ignoring her.

"Well, that's good – for a second, I thought there wouldn't be a partner for Hiwatari," the teacher smiled, gesturing to Setsunai.

Although Riku said nothing, it was clear that hatred was written on her face. But she wouldn't speak back to a teacher, so she suffered the pairing. Setsunai, on the other hand, looked like her normal angelic act – but to someone like Satoshi who knew her, it was clear some form of mischief was boiling behind those deep blue eyes.

Silently, with a smirk, Satoshi willed her on. As always, he knew something that the rest of the class didn't – something that would become painfully apparent within the next hour.

The teacher told one of each pair to enter the water, and gave their partner a coloured metal disc. The partner on land had to throw the disc into the water while the one in the water looked away. Once it had sunk, the one in the water had to look for and retrieve it underwater. After they had done this they needed to swap positions and start all over again.

Riku was first in the water, albeit reluctantly. Setsunai made Riku cover her eyes and then mimed throwing it far into the pool. Then, she told Riku to uncover her eyes and find it, reminding her that it was coloured a metallic purple.

Riku went out looking for it, fooled by the innocent expression on Setsunai's face. Once Riku was far away enough and no one was looking, she slipped the disc into the water right at the side of the pool. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Riku came back, head still underwater in the hope of finally seeing the disc. As she approached the pool's edge, she dived suddenly – evidently spotting it at last.

"You never said it was so close!" Riku puffed indignantly.

"But the whole point of the exercise was for me not to tell you where it was," Setsunai replied sweetly.

Riku made a small noise of anger, but said nothing, except, "It's your turn now."

Riku flung the piece of metal as far as possible in her frustration. Setsunai – knowing exactly where it was – dived gracefully into the smooth water, swiftly and skilfully swiping the coin before it had even touched the pool's floor.

Satoshi smirked – he knew his 'sister' could swim circles round anyone in the class. He'd been amazed when he'd seen the seven or eight year old Setsunai gliding through the water like an owl through the air – silent, fast and deadly. He'd known then that she was practically born for the water.

Now was no different – if anything, Setsunai was a stronger swimmer than before and had the cunning and intelligence to make use of it without getting caught…

The teacher announced the next activity – a ball game. Simply, each partner in the pair would be on the opposite team, and the team had to try and get the ball from one side of the pool to the other. If they were touched while in possession of the ball they were forced to throw it – hopefully to a member of their team. They were using a weighted ball, so it would be easier to stay underwater with it.

Risa started the game by taking the ball from centre when the whistle blew. She dove underwater, giving the ball to Takeshi. Setsunai swum alongside him – still underwater and holding her breath – and Takeshi handed the ball over hastily before returning to the surface to take a big gulp of air. Setsunai wove around the few defenders from the opposing team before they even realised she was there, gaining precious meters every second.

Setsunai knew she was short on breath and looked for someone on her team to hand the ball to. Luckily, Takeshi had caught up, so she handed the ball back to him, replenished her lungs and dove again. What she saw wasn't good – Daisuke had managed to tag Takeshi and while he had passed, the ball had been intercepted by a girl on the opposite team.

'_I leave for one second, and just look what happens…'_ she thought.

Regardless, she threw herself into the role of chasing down and tagging the girl – a relatively easy task, and the ball was thrown to Riku. Confident, smirking blue eyes met Riku's somewhat apprehensive brown…Riku had seen how fast the smaller girl was…

Riku hastily shoved the ball towards the nearest person. Unfortunately for her, that person was on the opposite team.

It only took a few seconds for Setsunai's team to score after that. Spurred on by this, they managed to score again, without getting intercepted once.

The teacher could easily see that the teams were too mismatched in terms of skill, so she swapped Daisuke and Takeshi around, and play resumed. This did very little, except to place Daisuke and Riku on opposite teams. When Daisuke scored the subsequent goal, Riku was red with fury.

The teacher called an end to the game, noticing the hints of a brawl starting to take place between a few of the boys. She was also very careful to say that _both _teams had played well, in an attempt to defuse the tension built up between the teams.

Perhaps it was lucky that swimming was the last lesson of the day…

Ten minutes later, Satoshi and Daisuke were alone in a bedroom together…

To Daisuke, it was just another room in the house that needed to be tidied. To Satoshi…suffice to say that his thoughts were probably inappropriate to all those under the age of sixteen and could give nosebleeds to many people _over_ the age of sixteen.

Daisuke, completely oblivious to Satoshi's overactive imagination, was sweeping the dusty wooden floor with a long-handled broom, humming slightly. Satoshi, when he wasn't thinking self-tortuous thoughts, was dusting the ceiling to dislodge the cobwebs.

Daisuke stopped humming – a sure sign that he was thinking – and a few minutes later, he asked Satoshi something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Why don't you swim in school?"

Satoshi was slightly stunned – in his head, the daydream-Daisuke had just gasped something completely different…

Still, the blue-haired boy wasn't fazed for long.

"When Krad forced out his wings, it left scars on my back. I wouldn't want to attract attention by showing them…" he explained.

"Oh…" Daisuke wasn't sure what to say to that.

"You have them yourself, but they're barely noticeable…" he informed the redhead.

"That must have been when I saved Miss Ri-ku…" he stumbled on his girlfriend's name.

Daisuke turned his head away and started frantically brushing at the floor. Satoshi, respecting his friend's silent demand for the topic to be dropped, didn't say another word on it. However, it did leave a big question in his mind as to Daisuke's current relationship with Riku…

The room got steadily cleaner with the boys in silence. Once the floor was dust-free, they striped the beds of the linen to wash it.

Unfortunately, as Satoshi was yanking the bed cover off, Daisuke tripped over one of the previously removed duvets and gave a small yell of surprise. Satoshi, turning around at the noise, did not expect to see a blur of red bowling him over…onto the bed…

Their faces close, an uncomfortable moment passed, in which Daisuke's face grew as red as his hair and Satoshi simply froze. Daisuke, while not exactly heavy, had enough weight to pin Satoshi down. Irrational though it was, only one thought circled Satoshi's mind.

'_Why am __**I**__ on the bottom?!'_

Both boys, as awkward as the situation was, didn't move a muscle and stayed stock-still…until the door opened…

Setsunai's inquiring expression turned to barely concealed humour at the boy's awkwardness.

"It's a bit early for that sort of thing, isn't it?" she smirked.

Daisuke sprang up. "M…miss Hiwatari! It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"Relax, I was only teasing. You are as red as a tomato though – you should see your face! Anyway, I came in here to ask if you wanted anything to eat before going home."

An alarmed glance out the window told Daisuke it was later than he'd thought. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go! Mom wanted me back early today!"

Daisuke dashed out the open door, was gone a few minutes, then returned. "Oh, Mom's asking if I could stay over here tomorrow and sleep over for the weekend."

Tomorrow was Saturday.

"She wouldn't ask, but she's kinda busy and the house is a bit crowded right now…"

Satoshi, once again, was unusually and uncharacteristically stunned. However, Setsunai, with a large grin…

"Sure, we'd love for you to stay over! You can stay in Satoshi's room!"

* * *

This chapter was so fun to write! Go awkward yaoi moments!

Anyway, thanks to my regular reviewers and please review again!


	5. A Game?

Not a long rant here, but incase I don't update again before Christmas, Merry Christmas, people!

I don't own anything or anybody apart from Setsunai (and some of her brilliant ideas…)

* * *

What would normally be a sluggish, lazy Saturday morning was punctured – rather unexpectedly – by Satoshi's loud shouts.

"Why did you have to offer for him to sleep in the same room as me?!"

Satoshi, of course, was protesting about the possible outcome of the upcoming sleep over.

"Where else would he sleep?" Setsunai said calmly.

"The guest bedroom?"

"I wouldn't give that room to my worst enemy, it's that bad. It still hasn't been cleaned yet. Besides, don't you think it'd be weird to have a sleepover where you are staying in different rooms?"

"I wouldn't know…I've never had a sleepover before…"

Setsunai grinned suddenly, surprising Satoshi. "Then I'm going to have to teach you a couple of things…"

A few hours later, Daisuke had arrived with a sports bag slung over a shoulder and Setsunai left, despite Satoshi's protests.

"We need to get some food – I don't plan on starving all weekend. Besides, I'll stay local, and I know the area well enough…"

So, Satoshi and Daisuke. In a house. All alone…and completely bored. They had decided not to do any more cleaning – they'd worked hard during the week and deserved a rest. But as for what to do, they had no idea. Well, Satoshi had ideas, but none of them completely appropriate…

Eventually, the two went outside for a walk, finding themselves drifting towards the fountain that overlooked the town. In the open air, talk came easily and freely and they seemed to talk about everything…except the emotions wound in a tight knot within Satoshi.

Little did he know that those emotions would be slowly untied that night…

When they got back to the house, a few hours later, Setsunai was already back at home, making a bubbling pot of Bolognese for their dinner. She wouldn't accept any help from the two boys, except to pass her objects when they weren't close enough.

When it was ready, Daisuke wolfed his portion down hungrily, not minding that the hot sauce was slightly scorching his throat. Satoshi and Setsunai, meanwhile, were munching on the meal at a more relaxed pace, savouring the flavour.

Seeing as Setsunai had made the meal, Satoshi washed the pots up, and Daisuke dried them and put them away. Afterwards, because it was growing late, they went upstairs – although, not to sleep. Little did they know that very few of them would be sleeping that night…

In Satoshi's room, the two boy's slowly and somewhat awkwardly undressed. Satoshi gave discrete glances in Daisuke's direction, sometimes catching a glimpse of a bare leg and at other times seeing parts of his delicious torso. However, he stopped when he noticed the ruby-eyed redhead staring at him in wide-eyed wonder.

"…What?"

"Your back…have you seen how bad…the scars…"

"I can't easily see what's on my back – you'll have to tell me what it looks like."

Satoshi inwardly revelled in the thought that Daisuke's eyes were purposefully looking at his bare skin, whereas a light blush appeared on Daisuke's face at the awkwardness of the situation. Still, he carried out the task without protesting.

"They're really deep…and all red…doesn't it hurt?"

"Not now. They hardly ever hurt now."

"They'll scar…" Daisuke mumbled thoughtfully.

"I don't think _your_ back will stay scarred – they're healing already," Satoshi informed him.

Daisuke gave Satoshi a 'how-on-earth-do-you-know?' look, but Satoshi didn't say any more on the subject and Daisuke didn't ask. Eventually, the boys were dressed in their pyjamas and a knock sounded on the door.

Setsunai called around the door, "Guys, I just had a good idea – why don't we play Truth or Dare?"

Satoshi didn't need to see her to know that a large grin was displayed on her face. Before he could refuse – he knew, or at least had a vague idea of what would happen – Daisuke had already accepted for them, saying it sounded like fun.

The three sat cross-legged in a circle on the floor dressed in their pyjamas with a blanket each wrapped around them. Setsunai had found a plastic bottle and pierced it with a nail on a block of wood, so the bottle could spin around freely.

"We'll spin the bottle round and the first person it lands on has to choose whether they'll do a truth or dare. Then, the other two come up with a truth or a dare. Simple, right?" Then, after a moment's thought… "Oh, and if we refuse to carry out a dare or tell the truth then we have to kiss the person on our left, agreed?"

Satoshi could have almost applauded Setsunai's brilliance – if he refused to do a dare, he'd just end up giving Setsunai a sisterly peck on the cheek, and if Setsunai refused, she'd have no problem giving a small kiss to Daisuke, but if Daisuke refused…

With the rules agreed, the game started.

First, the bottle landed on Setsunai. The boys had a little time where they were deciding what to dare her to do, before Daisuke came up with prank calling a pizza company.

In the house, there was a phone with a loudspeaker button, so Satoshi and Daisuke could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello, Pizza Pan, how may I help you?" the receiver had a thick, foreign accent.

"I'd like to order a burger, please."

"Burger? No, we don't have burger – we cook pizza."

"Oh. Only pizzas, huh? Well, you know the pizzas come in a box? Are we allowed to keep the box?"

For a second he sounded confused – whether it was the language that was confusing him or the question, it was uncertain.

"You keep box," he said awkwardly.

Setsunai pretended to breathe a sigh of relief. "Then I'll have a medium pizza with salami, peppers, anchovies and extra cheese."

"So, you want medium pizza? With salami, peppers, anchovies and more cheese?" he repeated slowly.

"I think you've made a mistake – I didn't ask for salami."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't – I'm vegetarian!"

Daisuke had to stifle a giggle at his confused tone.

"Okay, Miss, you want medium pizza with peppers, anchovies and more cheese?"

Setsunai sighed. "You just don't get it do you? I asked for salami!"

"But Miss, you just said-"

"Forget it, I'll try somewhere else," Setsunai said, slamming down the phone.

Then she burst into happy laughter.

"That went better than I'd thought – did you hear the poor guy, he was so confused…"

Round two – the bottle spun, landing squarely on Daisuke.

"Dare," he decided bravely.

Unfortunately, Setsunai had an inexhaustible supply of dare ideas for the naïve redhead…

"Satoshi told me of the school play you did last year and that you had to dress up as a girl! I wonder what you looked like, so…I dare you to dress up as a geisha!"

"What?!"

"Well, you know what to do if you don't want to do the dare…" Setsunai pointed out.

Daisuke gave a worried glance to his left, where Satoshi sat.

"Fine…I'll do it!"

Daisuke left the room to get changed and find some things. A few minutes later, he was barely recognisable. He was dressed in an old kimono of Setsunai's – a deep indigo colour with golden embroidery. He had obviously tried to tie his hair back into a bun, but a few spikes had escaped, framing his face. He'd found some make up to help make his face white and paint his lips and eyelids. He'd actually put some effort into the dare…shame he had no idea how badly his hair clashed with…_everything._

This was the second time Satoshi had seen his crush cross-dressing, and he had to admit that while Daisuke carried it quite well, he preferred the normal, everyday Daisuke Niwa.

Once Daisuke had been told he'd done the dare successfully, he rushed out the door and got dressed in his pyjamas again and joined the circle. The bottle spun again, landing on…

"Me, again?" Daisuke protested loudly. "Alright, this time I'll choose a truth…"

"Hmm… Do you _like_ anyone apart from Riku?" Setsunai asked.

Daisuke's face briefly matched the colour of his hair. "Y-yes."

Satisfied with the answer – the question hadn't asked who that person was – the bottle was spun, landing on the blue haired boy. Satoshi, being fairly intelligent, choose a truth – he dreaded what Setsunai might ask of him as a dare.

To his surprise, it was Daisuke who asked the question.

"Do you fancy Risa?"

Satoshi just stared wide-eyed. Surely he wasn't _that _oblivious…

"No," he finally answered flatly.

The bottle was spun again, landing on the only female of the group.

"I'll choose a dare!" Setsunai announced.

"I dare you to lick a tree!" Daisuke challenged randomly.

"But it's cold outside…I'm not going to do the dare," she decided, promptly giving Daisuke a swift kiss on the cheek.

Daisuke was stunned slightly, but more by the promptness of the action than the kiss itself. While Satoshi…he knew it was only the consequence for not carrying out the dare, but felt a strong pang of jealousy at the sight.

The next person to get chosen was Daisuke, who tentatively choose a dare.

"I dare you to lick your elbow!" Setsunai dared. "And remember, if you don't do it…"

Daisuke didn't need reminding of the penalty. He craned his neck, and brought his arm as close as possible to him and frantically tried to lick it. But try as he did, he just couldn't quite reach… Daisuke overbalanced, tumbling flat to the floor.

Satoshi either gave a shudder in sympathy or a shiver at his body's impulse when seeing the redhead in such a compromising position – he wasn't totally sure himself.

"I…can't do it…" Daisuke said in defeat.

Setsunai flashed a grin. "It's biologically impossible for a human to lick his or her own elbow," she stated.

"So you knew I'd fail?"

"Well, you tried it…but the rule is if you _don't _do the dare…and technically, you didn't do the dare…"

Daisuke tried to argue, but of course, Setsunai was right, and he knew when he'd been defeated.

Satoshi kept his face rigidly composed, yet inside, he felt so nervous…

Daisuke bit his lip slightly, gathered up his nerve and tried not to remember that this was his friend he was about to kiss… He leaned in slowly, pressing his warm lips to the other boy's. Daisuke felt a guilty thrill at the touch – so unlike kissing Riku – but was unsure as to why. He couldn't possibly _like _kissing another boy…could he?

Daisuke drew away, hiding his confusion and pushing it away.

Satoshi was too busy acting like he hadn't enjoyed the kiss to notice, but Setsunai, ever observant, saw the silent inner conflict of Daisuke and felt a pang of pity. She had seen the same in Satoshi three months ago, and at least she'd been able to help by talking to him as a sister. But Daisuke…

The game continued, albeit with a more serious nature than before. But they were getting tired, and eventually, Setsunai left, effectively ending the game. The two boys crept into their respective beds – Daisuke sleeping on a makeshift bed on the floor with Satoshi in his normal bed.

It was near silence for a few minutes, broken by a light patter of rain against the window, which had evidently started not too long ago.

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

It was dark in the room, and they could each only see a faint silhouette of the other.

"May I…may I call you Satoshi?"

Satoshi's heart fluttered at the sound of his own name from the other's lips, yet he kept his voice calm as he responded. "Of course…Daisuke…"

A few more dark, quiet moments passed by, before…

"Satoshi…me and Riku…I don't think we…_love_ each other… I don't know what to do – we're always arguing…"

"What about?"

"Well…you, really. Riku thinks I shouldn't be friends with you, but I'm not going to stop being friends with you just because she said so…"

"Maybe…she could be right. Perhaps you shouldn't have a friend like me…" Satoshi admitted sadly.

"No! Don't say stuff like that! Why shouldn't I be your friend? You're always there for me and willing to listen…no one else is like that…"

Satoshi smiled weakly – Daisuke had chosen _him _over Riku, and seeing how things between those two were going lately…

But then, Satoshi brought himself down to earth forcibly. Even if he _did _break up with Riku, Daisuke still thought of Satoshi as a _friend_…

The two drifted quietly into sleep…

Not a lot could be said about Satoshi's dream, except that it involved him, the small redhead sleeping near him and a loudly creaking bed… So it wasn't a surprise when he woke up in the early hours of the morning, drenched in sweat and fully aware of a little problem…

He got out of bed and stealthily tiptoed across the room, then across the hallway and into the bathroom – where he took care of his aching arousal. After cleaning himself up, he crept back into his bedroom.

He felt it was typical – the one night he didn't have the weird dream about running through darkness, Daisuke's was there.

He was about to fall asleep again, when he heard mutters from the still sleeping redhead.

"S…Satoshi…don't…don't…please…"

He sounded in distress, and Satoshi was thinking about waking him up when Daisuke snapped awake himself with a start of alarm. He panicked for a few seconds, not recognising his surroundings and thinking that his dream had come true, before seeing that Satoshi was awake.

"I'm sorry; did I wake you up?" he asked, still panting slightly.

"Not really," Satoshi said vaguely.

"Have you been up for long?"

"Only a few minutes. I heard you sleep-talking…" Satoshi answered.

Even in the little light there was, Satoshi noticed Daisuke's bright red face, and he suddenly wondered what the redhead had been dreaming. Daisuke didn't offer anything, and Satoshi didn't push the matter, although the thought was burning curiously away inside him.

They lay in the half-light, wondering if it was even worth going back to sleep, when Daisuke asked something that he'd wondered all the way through the game of Truth or Dare.

"Satoshi?"

"Yes?"

"_Is_ there anyone _you_ fancy?"

Heart pounding awkwardly, the blue-haired boy tried to find a way to dodge the question. He could always lie, but right then, in that panicked moment, the thought never occurred to him.

"If I don't tell you, does the same rule apply to when we were playing Truth or Dare?"

"N…no, I just wondered-"

Daisuke fell silent – Satoshi had slipped out of his bed, looking into Daisuke's eyes intently. He saw a glimmer of _something, _and even though he didn't know what it was, he clung to it as his only shard of hope. Satoshi leant in even further, softly pressing his lips to the stunned boy's. Even in his nerve-wracking terror, Satoshi relished the moment, of their warm, moist mouths in a gentle embrace, and he hoped it would never end.

When at last he parted from the redhead, he whispered painfully, "Does that answer your question, Daisuke?"

* * *

I am so cruel! I beg your forgiveness for the cliffhanger. If you forgive me (or alternatively, want to kill me) send me a review! 


	6. A Revelation

Merry Christmas! Have a chapter in the spirit of good-will and peace to all (although, this is ironic, seeing as if I didn't post this, I'd be ripped to shreds by rabid fangirls…) And sorry once again for the cliffhanger!

I don't own anything except Setsunai. Oh, and there's a mention of 'Bibbits' in this chapter (don't worry, you will understand, I promise!) – they aren't mine, my friend Andrew contributed them as an idea, and I saw their potential, so added them.

* * *

_Daisuke fell silent – Satoshi had slipped out of his bed, looking into Daisuke's eyes intently. He saw a glimmer of something, and even though he didn't know what it was, he clung to it as his only shard of hope. Satoshi leant in even further, softly pressing his lips to the stunned boy's. Even in his nerve-wracking terror, Satoshi relished the moment, of their warm, moist mouths in a gentle embrace, and he hoped it would never end. _

When at last he parted from the redhead, he whispered painfully, "Does that answer your question, Daisuke?"

A terrifying moment passed, both their hearts pounding violently. Neither spoke, neither moved – until Daisuke regained his senses and ran wordlessly out of the door.

Whatever Satoshi had expected, it hadn't been this. He followed desperately, trying to catch him, explain to him, anything. He could not let it end like this!

On the staircase, however, a figure tried to hold him back, barely succeeding.

"Get off, Setsunai!" he growled, struggling against her.

"Wait! Give him a few minutes. He needs to come to terms with everything – he's just shocked. Think about it. How would you feel? Confused?"

Satoshi stopped struggling, but it was clear he didn't like the thought of waiting.

"Look, if you go down now, you'll probably scare him even more. And he can't exactly go anywhere – it's three in the morning and cold outside – where _would_ he go?"

Her words got through to the brooding blue-haired boy.

"Alright…"

"Just…follow your heart…" Setsunai advised hesitantly, before slinking off into her bedroom.

Satoshi, thinking that he'd left Daisuke alone for long enough, went downstairs. Daisuke was nowhere to be found, but the front door had been unlocked, so Satoshi assumed he was outside, despite what Setsunai had said. He grabbed two coats, one for him and one for Daisuke when he found him, and set out into the frosty night.

Daisuke wasn't only just outside; he'd gone some distance away before Satoshi had started following, with the result that Satoshi didn't know where the distressed redhead was. But he had an idea, which was better than nothing – so headed towards the fountain that overlooked the town. Sure enough, there was a pyjama-clad figure sat, shivering, on the freezing floor, with his knees tightly hugged to his chest.

"…Daisuke…" Satoshi whispered, his heart wrenching to see Daisuke like this.

The spiky mass of red hair whipped round at the noise.

"Go away," he muttered unconvincingly, his teeth chattering.

Satoshi didn't move, except to offer the redhead one of the coats, which he accepted grudgingly.

"I'm sorry…I should have said something, instead of…what I did. I was stupid…"

Daisuke was just silently shivering.

It almost killed him inside to keep speaking and painfully, he offered, "If you want…I'll just disappear. You won't have to hear from me ever again…"

"No…"

Satoshi looked up, surprised.

"I don't want you to go. I…I'm just confused. You…liked_ me_ all this time?"

"Ever since I met you," Satoshi admitted.

"But I…I never realised…I feel like such an idiot…even Dark knew, although I thought he was just joking…"

Satoshi now feared that this was the cruellest dream that he'd ever had, and that any moment, he'd wake…but the bite of the wind on his exposed face was not dreamed, nor the billowing white fog they were both breathing out that spiralled into the inky black night sky…this was no dream…

"Satoshi? I'm just…scared. I don't know what to do," Daisuke said, looking at the floor.

"What do you want to do?" Satoshi asked.

"I…I don't know. I want…could you come closer?"

Satoshi did so curiously, kneeling down in front of Daisuke. They looked into each other's eyes, full understanding coming to them. Daisuke leant forward tentatively and all of a sudden, their lips met for the third time that night. The difference being that this time, Daisuke's tongue timidly poked at Satoshi's lips, asking entrance. Satoshi did so happily, and their tongues danced around each other, until they needed to breathe.

"I love you," Daisuke said, blushing bright red.

"I love you, too," Satoshi said, overwhelmed by happiness.

Satoshi moved to sit next to Daisuke, and put an arm around him. Daisuke snuggled into Satoshi's shoulder, half hugging the blue-haired boy. They both enjoyed the warm embrace, not wanting it to end, but they knew they'd have to go back soon – even with their coats, it was far too cold and they were losing the feeling in their fingers and toes.

So they wandered back, hand in hand, completely content. They went back into Satoshi's bedroom, and, suddenly overcome by exhaustion, they both fell asleep on Daisuke's mattress on the floor.

When they woke up, their bodies were in a tangle of sheets, but neither minded and simply lay there, loving the other's closeness. It was only when the delicious aroma of food drifted up the stairs that the two made any inclination to move, and even then, that was only reluctantly.

Setsunai was frying eggs and bacon when they arrived downstairs – she just smiled at them, with their happy faces and continued cooking. Satoshi was quite happy to express his gratitude to his sister silently, but Daisuke spoke it.

"Thank you, Miss Hiwatari."

"It was nothing, really…" she said modestly, putting the food onto plates.

Everyone knew that Daisuke wasn't talking about the food – he was thanking her for everything that she'd done to nudge the two boys closer together.

"Anyway, I've already had my breakfast, so I'm going to use the computer upstairs. See you in a bit!" Setsunai said, warmly smiling as she bounded off.

Setsunai was just happy that everything had worked out so well.

As the two ate, Satoshi couldn't help gazing at Daisuke, smiling sincerely. As long as they were together, Satoshi didn't mind what happened. As he was thinking this, he realised that Daisuke wasn't eating as vigorously as normal – he was just picking at the food with a thoughtful expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking – we're going to have to tell Miss Harada. She was right, though – it _was_ you coming in between her and me – I just didn't realise it."

"Hmm…knowing her, she probably already knows about us…" Satoshi said, equally as thoughtful.

"Huh?"

"Well, girls are surprisingly sharp about these things, and I wouldn't put it past Setsunai to tell at least one of the Harada twins before tomorrow."

Daisuke cheered up a bit. "And even if not, you'll help me out, right?"

"Of course."

As it turned out, Riku didn't know, but her suspicions had warned her, and she was prepared for this all along. Setsunai set aside their mild enmity to comfort her, and they abandoned the feud altogether – nothing Riku could do would change things, she'd realised.

Later that week, Satoshi went over to Daisuke's house to see the reason why Daisuke had been sleeping over in the first place.

There were five small pale pink fluff balls, with rabbit-like ears and a bird's beak. Apparently – and Satoshi found this hard to believe – they were Towa and Wiz's children. They were still helpless and sightless – their eyes probably wouldn't open before the end of the month. For now, they were simply called 'Bibbits' – a combination of the words 'bird' and 'rabbit'.

Daisuke had had to sleep over because of Towa's imminent birth; everyone knew that Daisuke would have been useless and he'd just be panicking all weekend. Now, every day after school, he had to help look after the little Bibbits – an experience that had made him vow never to have children.

So, he relished his weekend freedom with Satoshi all the more. Sometimes, they just stayed inside together, sometimes went for a walk around the town and once or twice, they went to the cinema.

The time flew by – the snow of winter soon turned to the fresh leaves of spring, and in this manner, Daisuke's birthday came. He stayed over at Satoshi's on his birthday weekend, where they had their own little party, and Satoshi gave him his present.

It was a beautiful oil landscape of a sunset, with meticulous, careful strokes – Daisuke knew Satoshi must have painted it.

"It's beautiful…" Daisuke said gratefully, his body close to Satoshi's.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you," he replied truthfully. "The painting was inspired by you…your eyes…"

Their eyes locked lovingly – words weren't needed to express their feelings, not when their eyes could say a thousand words and more in a single glance. And those beautiful, kind red eyes searched the once-icy blue eyes and found desire. The same desire that he secretly harboured – to get closer than they'd been before. He wanted to feel Satoshi's skin on his own…he wanted to offer himself to the one he loved so much…and so, he did…

* * *

Evil of me though it is, this is the last chapter of this story! (starts to cry)

However, I have had citrus requested (repeatedly) from my two real-life reviewers – if anyone else would like me to tag a citrus-y chapter on the end of this 'fic, please review!


	7. The First Time

As promised, a citrus-y chapter for the masses! This is mainly because Bex and/or Tamsin would _kill _me if I didn't write it, but I do owe it to you constant reviewers, too.

I'm sure I don't need to tell you, but just in case, **this chapter is not suitable for those under sixteen. If you are under sixteen, you read this at your own risk!**

As normal, I don't own D.N.Angel.

* * *

It was the night of Daisuke's birthday. Both boys were in Satoshi's room, suddenly more awkward with each other than they had been for months. Neither of them had done anything like this before, although Satoshi knew roughly what he was doing.

Eventually, Satoshi, figuring that he had to be the one to take the initiative, crossed the short distance and kissed Daisuke full on the lips. It was a passionate, lust-filled kiss, which left them both panting for breath.

Satoshi stayed near, whispering close to his boyfriend's ear, "I'll be gentle."

"I know. I trust you – I love you."

Daisuke slipped his hands slowly underneath the other boy's clothes, caressing his back and slowly pulling him down on top of him. Satoshi could feel Daisuke trembling beneath him, and kissed him again for reassurance. Daisuke relaxed into the kiss – this, at least, he knew.

Light, almost feathery fingers caressed Daisuke's skin as, slowly, his clothes were pulled off. Daisuke felt exposed – his t-shirt had been removed, so his torso was bare – which was quite irrational; Satoshi had seen more exposed during the school's swimming lessons.

Daisuke hesitantly pulled Satoshi's t-shirt over his head, not sure if it was the right thing to do. Satoshi smiled, a rare sincere smile, and planted a kiss at the base of the redhead's neck. He moved down his boyfriend's body, planting a trail of soft kisses on his smooth skin, slipping off their baggy trousers in the process.

Daisuke moaned slightly as Satoshi delicately brushed past the covered bulge at his hips. With his smile turning to a smirk, he removed the thin layer of cloth, leaving Daisuke completely exposed. Daisuke was so self-conscious in that one moment – his face turned a dark scarlet and he looked away, unable to meet Satoshi's gaze.

He noticed this, and went up to his boyfriend's head, gazing into his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, "and I love you."

Still keeping their heads close, Satoshi gently drew his fingers up Daisuke's quivering length, so slowly and torturously… Daisuke needed more. He moaned at the light touches, because there was nothing else he could do. Eventually, he pleaded.

"Please…please…"

Half of Satoshi never wanted to see Daisuke so desperate ever again, yet the other half found that Daisuke, with his half-closed eyes and panting desperately, was so arousing…

Satoshi deftly removed his own boxers – he sensed that no one else would – and turned his attention to his soon-to-be-lover's member, sucking it…engulfing it…

Daisuke spilled out erotic noise with every touch, panting and moaning softly. It was beautiful music to Satoshi's ears, always getting louder… He could tell Daisuke was close to his climax, and he wasn't about to let it end so quickly. He left the warm, moist, hard organ, much to Daisuke's disappointment.

He muffled Daisuke's disappointed protest with a brief kiss.

"Turn over," he told the boy in a whisper.

Daisuke obeyed, lying on his front. He didn't quite know what was going to happen, but he trusted Satoshi. The first finger caught him by surprise, and he turned, trying to see Satoshi.

"Calm down. I'm stretching you out – if I don't, it'll hurt."

Satoshi's voice calmed Daisuke to stay still, uncomfortable though it was.

After what seemed like an age, Satoshi asked in a whispered voice, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Satoshi slowly pushed his aching member inside the lithe boy, drawing out a shout of pain. He cursed himself – it was all his fault - his Daisuke was in pain. Was it because of the lack of lubricant? Or was it that Daisuke wasn't stretched out enough?

"Daisuke, I can stop, if it's hurting you this much…"

"No…it's getting better."

At first, it had been the pain of something slightly too big entering a space that was slightly too small for it. But as he tried to relax, he relaxed the tensed muscle, giving that extra bit of room, and the pain had begun to die down. Eventually, he even felt confident enough to try moving back, impaling himself on Satoshi.

This tiny movement tortured Satoshi – it was so minute, yet so pleasurable. He started moving inside of Daisuke, craving friction. He wasn't disappointed, either – Daisuke was so tight around him…

After a few thrusts, he found a spot that made Daisuke cry out in pleasure, and aimed for this spot. Now both boys were crying out in raw bliss, each feeling their climaxes coming closer. It was an overwhelming heat, coursing through their veins, demanding to be let out.

In a final scream, both of them came, suddenly slumping, exhausted. Satoshi withdrew from his boyfriend with a soft squelch, lying next to him. Daisuke nestled into his neck.

Satoshi stroked his lover's damp hair, whispering, "I love you. I always will."

"I love you, too," Daisuke replied, his heart swelling with happiness.

Lying there, they were both so content and neither wanted to move.

After a few, long, blissful minutes, Daisuke pointed out, "We really need a shower."

Their explicit exploits had left them both covered in a sheen of sweat and they both reeked of bodily fluids.

Satoshi smirked – he had a fair few ideas to carry out in the shower, too…

* * *

In the next room, Setsunai dropped the shoe she was about to throw at the wall. Not that she minded them sleeping together, but why did they have to be so damn noisy? Some people were trying to sleep!

"I'll excuse them," she muttered, "seeing as it's Daisuke's birthday. Besides, I have so much I can embarrass them with tomorrow morning…"

* * *

Apologies for the shortness, but I couldn't really get this any longer...and let's face it, I could've been cruel and given you all a lime, instead.

Anyway, goodbye, readers. This has been a lot of fun to write (not just the last chapter, the whole story!) and I will miss it. And you, or at least those of you who have reviewed have been brilliant and I'll miss you too!

A last note: people suffering yaoi withdrawal symptoms should seek out Earthian! Or perhaps Eerie Queerie (I just think EQ is too short, though)


End file.
